Use of electronic devices, such as cellular phones and handheld electronic music devices (e.g. MP3 players and iPods®), have become increasingly prevalent in vehicles. In conjunction with this increased use, integrating these electronic devices into automobiles is desirable. Some vehicles offer iPod holders integrated into the armrest; however, this location forces drivers to twist their torso in order to push buttons on the device or view the display. Additionally, drivers lose the armrest for driving comfort. Other vehicles use electronic device holders in one of the cupholders; however, this also requires the twisting of the torso when operating the device, and further causes a driver to lose at least one cup position.
In addition to the ergonomic and spacing issues, integrating electronic devices into a vehicle may affect the styling and appearance of the vehicle interior. For example, the cords of these electronic devices may block access to other internal components of the vehicle as well as diminish the appearance of the vehicle interior. Accordingly, there is a need for ergonomic electronic device systems configured to support electronic devices in an ergonomic and aesthetically pleasing location, while maximizing the space and utility of the vehicle console.